vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranga (Web Novel)
Summary Ranga is a loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest, the leader of the Star Wolf Clan, and one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives who were awakened as True Demon Lords by Rimuru. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Low 7-B, High 7-A with Death Storm | At least Low 7-B, High 7-A with Death Storm | 6-A Name: Ranga Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Star Wolf Lord, Wind Spirit Wolf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Lightning Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body) | Same as before plus Flight, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) | Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Shizue Izawa), Large Mountain level with Death Storm (Via this calc) | At least Small City level (Far stronger than before), Large Mountain level with Death Storm | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue), FTL attack speed with Black Lightning (Originally one of Veldora's strongest skills, it moves faster than the speed of light) | Hypersonic+ (Moved 2 km before Holy Knights could react), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion), FTL attack speed with Black Lightning | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell), FTL attack speed with Black Lightning, Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Small City Class | Continent Class Durability: Small City level | At least Small City level | Continent level Stamina: High (Fought Charybdis for 10 hours) | High (Superior to before) | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers with Death Storm | Hundreds of meters, Kilometers with Death Storm | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Shadow Step': The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'Death Storm': The ability which summons numerous lightning pillars along with a tornadoes. Ranga can only use this ability once pre-harvest festival. *'Soaring Run': The ability to run in the sky. *'Death Heralding Wind: '''Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier: The ability to clads his Ranga's body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'''Stellar Wind Lord Hastur: An ability which allows Ranga to be able to control the weather. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination: The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post Harvest Festival | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Corrosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hax Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters